1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving container for a display apparatus, a backlight assembly having the receiving container, a display apparatus having the receiving container, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a receiving container for a display apparatus, which is capable of reducing loss of light emitted from a point light source, a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the receiving container, and a method of reducing a loss of light emitted from the point light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus is applied to a personal computer, a notebook computer, a navigator for an automobile, a television set, etc., to display an image from the data converted to electrical format. Since an LCD apparatus has advantages such as a light weight, a small volume, etc., the LCD apparatus is widely used in various industrial fields.
An LCD apparatus includes a backlight assembly in order to display an image at a place with limited light. Recently, research has been conducted for reducing volume, thickness and weight of an LCD apparatus, and for improving light-using efficiency to reduce power consumption and display quality of a display apparatus. A backlight assembly occupies most of the volume, thickness, and weight of a display apparatus. Thus, reducing volume, thickness and weight of a backlight assembly, and improving power consumption and brightness thereof relates directly to technical competitiveness and design competitiveness of an LCD apparatus.
A small and medium-sized LCD apparatus employed by a mobile device, such as a cellular phone and a personal digital assistant, includes a light-emitting diode (“LED”) that has a low power consumption, a small volume, a light weight, etc.
Recently, brightness of a backlight assembly and an LCD apparatus has been improved by an LED emitting high luminance light. However, a light-using efficiency of the LED is not high enough. Thus, power consumption of a backlight assembly and an LCD apparatus increases.
A low light-using efficiency is caused by a structure of a conventional mobile LCD apparatus. Particularly, the conventional mobile LCD apparatus includes a light-guiding unit, which guides light generated by an LED to a display panel. The LED is disposed adjacent to a side surface of the light-guiding unit. The light generated by the LED enters the light-guiding unit, but a portion of the light is reflected by the side surface of the light guide plate, and is thus leaked. As a gap between the light-guiding unit and the LED increases, light leakage increases.
Therefore, preferably, a light-emitting portion of the LED is disposed as close to the light-guiding unit as possible. Conventionally, a gap between the light-emitting portion of the LED and the light-guiding unit is designed to be smaller than about 1 mm. However, the gap between the light-emitting portion of the LED and the light-guiding unit becomes greater than the designed value due to a margin of members of the backlight assembly in a manufacturing process.
Particularly, the LED is spaced apart from the light-guiding unit by a distance greater than the designed range because of a cutting margin caused by a process of cutting a printed circuit film on which the LED is mounted, an injection margin caused by a process of injection-molding the light-guiding unit, etc. Therefore, a portion of light generated by the LED is not guided by the light-guiding unit and is lost, so that power consumption of the backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly increases.